


Something to Prove

by GrazedThePoem



Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Adakias lives, Also adakias is nonbinary, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Rough Draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrazedThePoem/pseuds/GrazedThePoem
Summary: A Razia's Shadow AU for if things didn't quite escalate the way they did in "the end and the beginning". A compromise is reached and what Pallis thought was the end of a nightmare is only the beginning of what will either be a huge revelation or an astronomical headache.





	1. Restraint and Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in forever so i thought I'd post a sneak peak of sorts. Note this is very rough and I already have a lot of mental notes on what i want to change, but I promised myself I wouldn't edit anything until I was done with a good portion of it.

Adakias watched with great trepidation as the doctors spindly fingers prepared the swirling brew. Swirls of purple mist curling around his face which was drawn in concentration and the ever present sickening grin. Adakias thought they would go mad watching the too slow, not so steady progress of the doctor's work. An eternity of manic work and bitten fingernails later and the doctor’s cure was finally complete. He poured the potion into a vial and held it out with a skeletal arm toward Anhura. She hesitated, wide eyes turning to Adakias. Adakias nodded and gave a reassuring smile, eyes moving pointedly from Anhura to the vial. Known only to themself, they didn't trust their voice at this moment to not reveal their anxiety. Anhura plucked the glass vial from the doctor's hand and brought it up to her face. She cringed from the smell, but quickly downed the contents. The doctor slinked away to watch with his back against the door to the shack.

A moment passed. Then Adakias saw as her skin no longer looked gray and dull, the clarity returned to her eyes, and finally the black tendrils under her skin receded. She still looked exhausted but it was clear that life had returned to her. Adakias, overcome with relief, immediately stepped forward and embraced Anhura, who accepted them into her arms and held them tight. Their rejoicing was halted by a swift crack. The front door had been kicked in and the doctor was sent sprawling to the floor with a dull thunk. In his place stood a tall young man. Heaving breath and a permanent scowl, he locked eyes onto the couple before him, looming in the doorway.

"Pallis," was all Adakias could manage as he stood frozen still holding Anhura in their arms.

"Across Holy the Sea, through a foreign kingdom, and all the way back here. Quite the journey you've had," Pallis straightened his shoulders and strode forward slowly, but his voice betrayed his anger and disappointment in the tight and low tone it always held when Adakias had done something he hadn't liked, but this time tenfold,"both of you." He crossed his arms, eyes giving a fleeting look at Anhura before settling on his brother. Adakias took a breath and steeled themself for threatening words and armed themself with potential biting responses.

"Do you know how worried I was when i found you missing, looking like you had been stolen in the night?" Adakias saw genuine concern flash in Pallis' eyes causing them to falter.

"I didn--"

"Of course, I knew where you had gone to, but to receive word that you had entangled yourself with a princess of the light--it's danger enough to have been in the light in the first place, but you had to put yourself on the chopping block at the king's feet! Tell me, do you ever think, Adakias?" Pallis' voice had steadily risen, and by the end he was shouting. Any restraint seemed vanquished now.

The ferocity and sting that came with that final phrase managed in reigniting Adakias' combative flame and they stepped forward in a forceful manner, chest puffed out as if to mimic their brother's tense stance."Of course I do! That's why I left, all you want to do is control every move I make. Everyone does, nothing I do is good enough, so I went somewhere where I can do something right for once!"

"Do something right?" Pallis said, astonished,"Adakias do you see where you are? You've caused a girl to fall deathly ill and have taken her here of all places, just to reverse damage that you've done!."

Adakias blinked and struggled for a response,"W-well, i--that was a mistake...I admit. But she loves me for who I am, more than can be said for you." Adakias' argument had fallen but the last part seemed to have struck a chord.

"You're naive to think that!" Pallis' voice boomed, causing Adakias to recoil slightly,"have you told her yourself where you come from? Has she known the whole time that you're from The Dark? She'd never be able to love people like us, she grew ill with your very presence." Pallis only drew closer to Adakias, showing his full height, a good head over his brother, but Adakias still held on, never breaking eye contact.

"Don't speak for me of how I feel!" A voice spoke up, both Adakias and Pallis jerked their heads to see Anhura with clenched fists and a pinched brow. Her eyes bore into Pallis."I admit, I hadn't known, but this changes nothing about my love for Adakias and I will not leave them now or ever." 

Pallis, with great effort, loosened his wound up muscles minisculely and approached Anhura, who was still sat on the bench."Princess, I will return my brother to his home, and you must return to yours as well. It will only cause trouble if you are discovered to be here."

Anhura crossed her arms defiantly,"then we'll go somewhere else! We won't cause trouble if you would just let us go."

Pallis' nonexistent patience waned and he raised his voice,"there are many reasons I cannot allow that, you will return to your land alone and that's final!"

Adakias' eyes widened with a realized opportunity, they interjected desperately,"but Pallis! She's still weak, she can't travel by herself."

"That's not my problem."

"Please, Pallis," Adakias laid a hand on their brother's arm,"you said yourself that she needs to return, if she's...unable to, that'll cause even more conflict. Just let her come with us so she can heal, and then we can send her back with an escort." Adakias looked up at Pallis with big pleading eyes like a child.

Pallis wrestled with his will, until he finally gave in, but not without affixing Adakias with a stern look,"she can come with us, just to provide her with proper supplies for the journey back and an escort. That is all."

Adakias hid their excitement and relief with a dutiful bow of their head.

"Now hold on jus' a second, you're not goin' nowhere withou' my payment," came a slimey voice, causing the party of three to turn to the darkness where the doctor emerged with a sickening, far-too-wide grin, hand outstretched patiently. "I was promised a cer'ain little princess."


	2. Estrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Finally!!   
> Anhura and Pallis have a little convo. I need to get better at meaningful conversation, since there looks like there's gonna be a lot of them in this.

Pallis sneered in disgust, "not a chance, she goes with us."

     "Ah ah ah i require payment. I've done my job so I should get my reward." The doctor's eyes crawled from Pallis' face to leer at Anhura from over his shoulder. Pallis leaned forward and produced a knife from its sheath.

     "You are lucky to not be executed on the spot! For, as it would seem, you have been found harboring both the runaway prince and a person of the light. By all the laws of the land you should be dead at my feet, your life is your reward."

     The doctor shrunk in on himself and gave a nervous chuckle."Of course, of course." Pallis resheathed his knife as the doctor turned away muttering something about 'ungratefulness' and being 'cheated.' Begrudgingly, he stepped away from the three, retreating to stand among his beakers and tinctures. Pallis gave a nod of finality and strode out the door, leaving Adakias to assist Anhura with a gentle hand up off the dusty rotting bench and follow after him.

    Stepping out of the hovel of glass and wood, a chill bit into Anhura and she shuddered. Adakias pulled off their coat and draped it over Anhura's shoulders, leaving a lingering hand on her back. Pallis diligently prepared his two horses, making sure the saddle was secure on his own mare he turned to look at his company with a cool stare that rivaled the biting air. Adakias looked down to the ground and walked toward their own horse. Once they were situated on the horse they held out a hand for Anhura to take.

"Here," Pallis said quietly, moving to help the princess up onto the horse. Anhura flinched at the sound of his voice being suddenly so close but didn't resist. Pallis then wordlessly got up on his own horse and started off toward home.

Adakias urged their horse forward and followed alongside Pallis, who kept his iron gaze focused on the horizon. Anhura's arms which were wrapped around Adakias's waist squeezed them slightly. Adakias placed a hand over hers and gently caressed it with their thumb before moving their hand back to grip the reigns. Adakias tried to think of something to say, anything to break the tense silence. 

"Pallis, I-"

"No." 

"But-"

"I said, no." Pallis never turned to look at them.

Adakias huffed and shut their mouth. Everything falling silent once more.

Pallis's anger could be felt like waves rolling off of him. If Adakias looked closely, they could see how his brother's hands slightly shook. 

Adakias held their own anger as well. Pallis was always trying to control everyone and everything as if he didn't it would all just crumble without him. It was a trait that Adakias hated most about their brother. They'd be sure to bring that up in their next inevitable argument. 

Adakias felt Anhura shiver against their back and worriedly placed a hand back over hers. Adakias had a quick flash of fear that maybe the doctor's cure hadn't worked, but just as quickly tried to shove that thought away. She was just tired and cold from the dropping temperature as the dull gray day turned into evening. That was all.

"It's getting dark, we stop here." Adakias started slightly when they hear Pallis's voice after so long of being in uncomfortable silence.

Pallis dismounted his horse and went to help both Adakias and Anhura down from theirs. Anhura stumbled on her feet slightly and Adakias was quick to support her. Their worry only grew deeper.

Pallis was quick to set up camp, using wood from the few dead twisted trees in the area to make a fire. He still barely said a word. Though Adakias was familiar with all of Pallis's moods and behaviors, they were still unnerved by this one in particular. Adakias thought they much preferred Loud Angry Pallis as opposed to Silent Angry Pallis. They were almost tempted to rile Pallis up again just so that he would talk to them. Of course, they didn't, they just silently observed as Pallis rolled out the sleeping mats. Only two of them, since Pallis only planned on retrieving one Runaway Royal. He improvised a third with one of the blankets. Adakias let Anhura lay on one of the actual mats. She was asleep almost instantly. Adakias sat next to her, watching the rise and fall of her chest. 

Adakias was startled by Pallis again when he crouched down next to Adakias, studying Anhura closely and placing the back of his hand gently on her forehead.

"She's alright, she might feel weak for a few days, but all she needs is rest, I've seen it before." 

"Oh," Adakias responded softly, eyes still trained on their partner. They smiled lightly though, Pallis was trying to put them at ease. Adakias lifted their head up to say something but Pallis had already stood up and was heading to where the horses were tied. Adakias sighed. This was going to be a long journey home.

 

°°°

 

When Anhura awoke it was dark. She could hardly see anything besides the dying embers of the fire. She turned her head to the side, she saw a dark figure sitting up. She willed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The figure had an arm resting on their knee, she could see the outline of their profile. It was Pallis, she realized. Without moving, she followed Pallis's line of sight to see Adakias sleeping soundly, just a few feet from her head. Anhura looked to Pallis again, studying him. She didn't know what to make of Pallis yet. She had a feeling that there was more to him than his cruel exterior, though. 

She sighed and sat up. Pallis snapped his head to face her, slight surprise written on his face.

"You should be asleep." He said in a low tone, as not to wake Adakias

"I was." Anhura whispered back.

"I apologize if I woke you." 

"You didn't," Anhura shook her head.

They fell into silence. Anhura didn't lay back down, she tilted her head at Pallis. He seemed less hostile now, so she took a chance to try to speak to him.

"I realize that you are right, I must return to my kingdom. It's the responsible thing to do, but I don't wish for things to continue on as they were. I feel we're meant to do something." Anhura said. Pallis had an unreadable expression on his face.

"The prophecy. You think you can fulfill that prophecy, but you're wrong. It can't be Adakias, I wouldn't let that happen." 

"But you believe in it," Anhura looked up at Pallis expectantly. Pallis paused.

"No. No, of course not, it's impossible." Anhura could tell he was lying, but she didn't call it out.

"And what do you mean 'I wouldn't let that happen', would reuniting the light and dark be something you wouldn't want?" 

"I take, Adakias didn't tell you the whole prophecy," Anhura looked at Pallis, confused," now  _ if  _ the prophecy were true, it would mean that there would have to be a sacrifice of true love. I'm not allowing Adakias to be foolish enough to get themself killed because they think it will...magically fix everything."

"Well, they didn't."

"And that should be proof enough to them that there is no prophecy, Adakias just needs to settle down and stop believing in fairy tales."

"Adakias is right though, we should try to change something. Don't you think any of this happened for a reason? Even if it doesn't follow the prophecy exactly." Pallis shook his head and sighed at Anhura's words.

"You're trying to take on something much bigger than yourself. Just because two people fall in love doesn't mean people's minds will change over night. Years and years of hatred and estrangement will take a long while to heal." Pallis stared off into the distance, looking almost sad.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Pallis stared at Anhura for a moment.

"Get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." Pallis layed down on his back, resting his head on his arm. Anhura followed suit and turned onto her side away from him and closed her eyes. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, tell me what you think!


End file.
